Utau and Kukai
by darkangel1302301
Summary: Kukai and Utau have been dating for a while when things start to get complicate. Utau is now staring in a movie with a hot actor and Kukai's x girlfriend is back. Will things change? Utau x Kukai and a little Amuto
1. Chapter 1

Kukai and I have been dating for about one and a half years now. Things had been going well, or so I had thought.

"Kukai! Hurry up, I need my drink before I get on stage!" I yelled as he was running down the hallway with my drink.

"Utau, you're a little too hard on him." Amu whispered feeling sorry for him.

"No I'm not." I stuck my head up and walked on stage.

"Thank you everyone and good night!" I said after my performance was over.

"Utau you did great!" Kukai said excited.

"Don't I always?" I asked.

"Kukai, this is for you." The girl ran away after giving his a box of chocolates.

"Another one?" Amu asked.

"Yeah." He said, then he looked at me and then looked away.

"Well im going home." I said picking up her bags.

"Wait, already?" Kukai asked me.

"Yeah, I'm tired night." I said, "Amu let's go."

We sat in the car as my manager drove me and Amu spoke in the car.

"That was really mean Utau." Amu said.

"What?" I asked. I don't think I did anything wrong.

"It was valentines day and you didn't even give him chocolates!" Amu replied.

"WHAT?" I shouted, "I didn't know it was Valentines' day."

I felt a little bad, "So then the chocolates from before."

"Was a girl confessing her love for him." Amu was a little mad at me, "You know, even though you are a singer, doesn't mean Kukai isn't popular. He's got chocolates from a lot of girls today."

I remained silent, "Well he didn't look mad." I tried to defend myself.

"He was just trying to be a good boyfriend." Amu was mad, "You should try it sometime."

The rest of the ride home Amu told me about how Kukai was doing his best in our relationship, and I yelled at him, like he was my manager not my boyfriend.

I felt really bad about today.

I thought about writing an apology message a million times, but I never pressed send.

The next morning I called Amu.

"Utau, its so early what is it?" she asked still in sleep.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said firmly, "I had a concert and a lot of things on my mind so I forgot."

"I bet you were up all night thinking about it."

She read right through me.  
"Well if I were you, I'd at least apologize to Kukai today."  
"Fine." I replied.

"Morning Utau." Kukai was at the door when I opened it.  
He gave me a huge smile. Even though I forgot about Valentine's Day he forgave me without me even apologizing.

We walked towards my agency when I was trying to find the perfect time to apologize.

"Kukai." I started.

"Hmm?" he asked, when he was drinking his coffee.

"I'm rea-" I was cut short by a loud scream from behind me.

"KUKAI!" A girl screamed loudly as she ran up to us.

Probably another one of his crazy fans, I thought. He was more popular than I thought he'd be.

But she wasn't, "Sakura." I heard him whisper.  
She wasn't just a fan, because Kukai's face was red.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

'Sakura' as Kukai called her, jumped onto of Kukai and hugged him. And Kukai hugged her back.

"Kukai I missed you." She smiled happily.  
Kukai was still red, "Sakura what are you doing here?" He looked really happy.

Who was she? And why was she being so close with Kukai. I want to ask Kukai.  
"Kukai." I started.  
He looked at me.  
But it came out wrong, "I'm going, I have better things to do."

I walked off with tears in my eyes. That wasn't what I wanted to say. I could hear Kukai shout my name in the background but I didn't hesitate and walked forward.

I sighed and threw myself into my chair at the agency.  
"Everything okay Utau?" my manager asked. She looked worried.

"I'm fine." I replied burying my face in my hands.  
"You have another concert this Friday Utau, brush up." She said firmly.  
Was she really concerned? Because it didn't sound like it.

"I'm going outside." I walked onto the roof top of the agency and peeked down.

I didn't see Kukai anywhere. I looked at my phone and called Amu.

It rang a number of times and then she picked up.

"Utau," she whispered, "I'm in class make it quick."

"Amu, how would you react if Ikuto got excited to see a girl you had never seen before?" I asked worried.  
"Why do you ask?" she whispered.  
"Just answer the question." I replied annoyed.  
"Well, I'd be a little worried. And asked Ikuto about it." Amu said, a little confused.  
"Thanks Amu. You're the best." And I hung up.

I scrolled down my contact list on my phone and stopped at Kukai.  
I took a deep breath and then pressed call.

He answered it. "Utau, are you okay?" he sounded worried, "What happened earlier?"  
I smiled to myself, he was worried about me all this time.

Then I heard a girls voice in the back ground, my smiled dropped.

I gulped in air, "Is Sakura with you?"

He gave a long pause and then said, "Yes."

I remained very silent. It was the first time I felt like I was losing Kukai to some other girl. It hurt.

"Kukai, can I come meet you?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

I walked down to my room and picked up my bag.  
"Utau, where are you going?" my manager asked.  
"I have something to do." I replied and walked out of the building.

No matter what I was going to ask Kukai what Sakura was to him. I was going to be more honest.  
My mind was full of questions and possibilities.

I stopped when I saw him in a distance. He was still with Sakura. She was clinging onto his arm.  
All of a sudden my mood got dull.

Kukai saw that I wasn't too happy and hugged Sakura bye. Then he walked up to me.  
"Hey Utau." He smiled.  
I cut straight to the point, "Kukai, who is she?"  
He looked at me and sighed, "My ex girlfriend."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

"I see." I said, looking away and giving a fake smile. I tried to hold back the fact that when his girlfriend was upset he was out with his ex girlfriend.

"But it's not like that!" he pointed out, "We broke up a long time ago. It's just like seeing an old friend."

No matter what he said, it wouldn't change the fact that she was his ex girlfriend. Kukai doesn't know this but, even though I have a lot of boy fans, he was my first boyfriend. I guess I had been too occupied by my brother to even think about a relationship with another boy.

I looked up at Kukai. I always thought that Kukai was reaching out for me, but it seems he's quite popular. I couldn't figure out whether I was upset or sad. I just kept looking down so that I didn't have to give him eye contact.

Utau he said, gently touching my sholder but I really didn't want to see him sad. And I did something I shouldn't have.

"Don't touch me!" I said, smacking him off.  
I walked down the road back home. Regretting what I did every minute of the way.

"AH!" I said, falling on my bed and shoving my face in my pillow.

"Utau." Il called looking at me sadly, "You did fine. You played it cool."

"I think I should lose the cool character if its going to affect my relationship." I said, shoving my face in deeper.

"I agree with you Utau." El said from being, "I think you should be more honest."

"Okay, maybe I should go over to his house." I said turning around lying flat on my bed.

"That's a great idea." El replied, "And you can take him later Valentines' day chocolates."

"Yeah." I said getting up and smiling at her.

I honestly an not very good in the kitchen. So I made a huge mess when I tried making the chocolate. And I tried over and over till I got it. I wanted it to be handmade not just something I bought.

"It's done." I smiled, as I decorated it. I then wrapping it. I was really proud of myself, it was the first time I did something like this.

El and Il walked with me to Kukai's house and I rang the door bell.

I was all excited until it all went away when Sakura answered the door.

"Oh you're the girl from yesterday." She said a little surprised.

"Utau!" Kukai ran out the door and hugged me, "Are you okay?'

I smiled, even though I had been so mean to him all this time, he was still worried about me, I hugged him back.  
I opened my eyes to find Sakura glaring at me.

"Kukai, who is this?" she asked annoyed.

He turned around, his arm still around my waste, "Sakura, this is Utau. My girlfriend."

Her face was expression less.  
"Utau come in, I'll get you a drink." He said running into the kitchen.

I placed my cake on the ground as I was taking out my shoes.  
And I turned around and my face went white. Sakura stepped on my chocolate and the wrapping was smashed against the floor.

"Oh sorry," she said sarcastically, "I didn't see that."  
I remained still looking at the cake as my eyes got blurry from the tears.

"Utau are you okay?" Kukai came running to me when he saw my crying.

"Utau dropped her box of chocolates so she's upset." She looked at me, "Isn't that right Utau?"

I just looked down as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

El got really mad, "Chara change!"

Il shouted, "El no!"

All of sudden my attitude became very competitive.  
I smirked, "Sakura, don't you think Kukai's become sexier over the years?" I said running my hand down his shirt.  
Kukai's face went red and Sakura glared at me.  
"No?" I asked sarcasticly, "Well I think he is."

And I bent over and kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

I changed back to normal a few seconds later.  
"haha." El laughed.  
"That was really immature." Said Il.

I opened my eyes in shock and I saw the exact same expression on Kukai's face. I pulled away as soon as I realized what I did.

I looked down and whispered, "Sorry."

Kukai's face was still red, he looked at Sakura and then looked at me. He probably found it very awkward, his girlfriend randomly kissing him in front on his ex girlfriend.

"I'll go get something for us to eat." He said still blushing.  
"Well that was a little bold of you wasn't it?" she said annoyed.

El got angry again, "Chara cha-" but Il stopped her.

But this time, El didn't need to chara change. I was okay on my own.

"Is there something wrong with what I did?" I asked smirking at her, "I mean I don't think there's anything wrong with kissing my boyfriend."

She glared at me again this time her hand in a fist.  
"I got them." Kukai said when he came out again. This time he was back to normal. He looked more refreshed.

"Let me help you with that." She said running towards Kukai.  
"Utau do something. That's your boyfriend she's being to touchy!" El shouted.

We all sat on the table. Obviously, Sakura sat next to Kukai. Her hand was clinging onto Kukai.  
"Kukai do you remember the time we went on that picnic? Wasn't it so fun!" she laughed.

Then she looked at me and smiled, "Kukai and I go way back." Then she looked at him, "It's too bad we broke up."

Kukai remained silent the whole time. He felt very awkward I could tell.

"Kukai I'm leaving." I said picking up my bags and heading toward the door.

"Utau wait! Was it something I did?" he sounded so worried.

I smiled at him, "No I just have to get ready for my concert."

"Concert?" Sakura sounded surprised.

"Ah I'm going to watch a concert. I got to go. Bye." I said running out the door.

No one knew about Kukai and I dating. It had to be a secret or it would affect my popularity. The minute they find out that I have a boyfriend, my boy fan number will decrease so it has to be a secret. Since Sakura isn't from here, she doesn't know I'm a singer so as long as she doesn't know I'm a singer it's ok for her to know I'm dating Kukai.

El said angrily, "I can't believe you left. You should have put up a fight!"  
"Violence is never the answer." Replied Il.

They argued as always. I looked up at them and smiled. "I love you guys."

They began to tear up too, "We love you too Utau!"

I hugged them tightly.

"Well this is adorable." A voice said in the background.

I turned around, "Amu?" I said surprised.

She giggled, "I was worried so I was heading toward your house."  
"Well let's go inside and I'll tell you what all happened." I smiled.  
"WHAT?" she said angrily after I explained everything.  
"You should have put up a fight!" Amu yelled.  
"Exactly!" El agreed.

"I didn't want to make it hard for Kukai." I said looking away.  
Amu smiled at me. I smiled back and then the door bell rang.

"Ikuto?" I shouted when I saw him at the door.  
"Don't shout." He replied yawning.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.  
"Oh, so you want me to leave?" he said annoyed.  
"No no, it's just. You never visit." I said confused.  
"Amu called and told me you didn't sound to good on the phone." He said walking in and sitting next to Amu.

He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

I admired them. We had been dating longer than them yet they are in a better relationship than me and Kukai. Amu tells Ikuto everything and Ikuto takes care of her. His arm was still around her.

"Utau, you okay?" Amu asked confused.

I shook my head. One day I want to be like them too. That will only be possible if I'm tell Kukai how I really feel. Instead of being so distant.

"You guys, I'm going to Kukai's house." I said confidently.

"El, Il you guys stay here with Ikuto and Amu." I smiled and ran out the door.

I didn't have chocolates for him, all I could do was apologize for making him feel weird in front of his ex girlfriend. I never realized how much I loved Kukai until I had competition.

I ran up to his door and knocked. Kukai opened.

"Utau your back!" he smiled happily, "Come in." he said opening the door.  
"No its ok. I don't want Sakura to be mad again." I said, even though I was a little annoyed with her.  
"Oh no she left. So come in."

I took of my shoes and walked in.  
"Kukai." I started. I found this really hard. I'm not really the serious emotional kind of person so this was a first for me.

"Kukai I'm sorry." I said looking down.  
He looked puzzled, "What for?"  
"For making you feel awkward, by kissing you in front of your ex girlfriend." My face went red.  
His did too and then he smiled. "I was really happy. It was the first time Utau kissed me."  
I looked up and he was still blushing, he was right. It was always him who kissed me. It was the first time I kissed him.  
He smirked and his forehead touched mine, "Utau, I love you."

And he bent over and kissed me.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled away and both our faces were red. Suddenly we heard a knock on the window. It was Amu and Ikuto. We both moved away and our faces went bright red. I opened the door.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" I said hoping they didn't see anything.  
"Don't try and change the topic we saw." Amu giggled.  
Ikuto laughed too.  
"I'll go get you guys some drinks!" I ran into the kitchen.  
"I'll go help too!" Utau ran after me.  
"Don't take too long guys!" Ikuto giggled.

I was filling their glasses when I saw Ikuto bend down and kiss Amu's cheek.

"WHAT?" I said confused spilling the drink all over the ground.  
"Oh yeah, you don't know do you." Utau said to me.  
"Amu and I have been dating for a while now." Ikuto said with his arm around Amu.  
I ran up to Amu, "I thought we were close friends, how could you just forget to tell me?" I demanded.  
"Sorry Kukai. I guess I just havnt seen you in a while." She giggled.  
Then she looked at Ikuto and smiled, and he smiled back.  
"I never knew they were that close." I whispered to Utau.  
"They've been like that for a while now." She whispered back.

Utau's phone vibrated, she opened it up and then smiled in excitement, "No way!"  
"What happened?" I asked taking the glasses to Amu and Ikuto.  
"I'm going to become an internation singer. They want to play my music all over asia!" Utau seemed really excited.  
"That's great!" I said giving her a hug.  
"Oh my god, you guys, let's go to my agency now. The guy who's making me international wants to meet me!" she said picking up her bag.  
"So you want us to come with you?" Amu asked taking a sip of her drink.  
"Yeah!" she said smiling happily.  
"Sure." I replied, "We'll go with you."

We all walked to Utau's agency and she didn't stop for one minute on how excited she was. I was really happy for her. And Amu seemed to be happy too. Ikuto didn't really care.

"Utau!" her manager ran up to her when she saw her, "Isn't this great?'  
"Yeah!" she said happily.  
"Utau!" it was the head of the agency, "I would like you to meet Mr. John White. He's making you an all over Asia idol."

He had brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't from Asia, that's all I knew. He was a little taller than me. And he didn't look that much older than Utau.  
"Thank you so much!" Utau said happily.  
"It's my pleasure," John said, "I want to make you a worldwide singer. So if you succeed at Asia, you can become worldwide."

He slide his hand around Utau's waist. And pulled her aside and walked off with her.  
I felt someone touch my shoulder, it was Amu, "Let it go today. She's really happy."

It was like she read my mind, "Yeah."  
Ikuto looked puzzled.

Utau came running back and she ran and gave me a hug, "Oh my god, I'm so happy!"  
"I'm happy for you." I said, hugging her back.

"Utau." John said, pulling her by the hand away from me.  
I glared at him.  
"If you ever need anything," he went close and hugged her, "Just give me a call."

He slipped a paper in her pocket.  
He looked at me over Utau's shoulder and smirked and then ran his hands down Utau's back.

"Kukai…" Amu said when she realized what John was doing.  
I glared at him and my hands were in tightly locked.

"Come on Utau." I said angrily, "Let's go."  
"What's wrong?" Utau asked as she followed me out the agency.

Amu and Ikuto kept their distance from us.

I spun around, "Utau, I don't want you to meet that guy again."  
"What?" she asked surprised, "Why?"  
"Why? You can really ask why after THAT?" I asked annoyed.  
"Kukai you should be happy for me, why are you being like this?" she started to get annoyed too.  
"I'm not the one who's doing anything. I had no idea you had people like that in your agency!" I yelled.

"Stop over reacting!" she yelled.  
"Over reacting?" I was now yelling, "Yeah, I'm over reacting when some random guy touches my girlfriends ass and she's okay with it! Who know what you'll do next"  
"He didn't do that!" she yelled at me.  
Her face was red and she was now crying. "Now I know you don't trust me enough for me to be alone with another guy."

Her tears rolled down her cheeks, "What do you think I would do?"

She cried and ran down the street and I watched her as she slowly disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Chapter 6

Kukai is an idiot. He doesn't understand how important this is to my job. What would I do if Mr. John wasn't in Japan? This means a lot to me he should try and understand.

I ran down the street and slammed my house door closed behind me.

I didn't do anything wrong. I went to my fridge and got out a beer. (Yes, I'm legal)  
I gulped it down trying to forget all about what Kukai said. I took out another and another. I should have probably stopped because the next thing I remembered was waking up in my bed. I tried getting up, but my head was throbbing. I placed it back onto the pillow gently.

My hand felt numb, so I looked down and it and someone's hand was tightly grasping onto it. I looked to my left and it was Kukai. He came to check if I was okay. I looked out of my window and it was already morning, he watched over me all night.

I felt ashamed, I did something pretty stupid last night. I should have known my limits.

Later on, Kukai opened his eyes and looked down and the bed, "UTAU?" he screamed when he saw I wasn't in it.

I laughed, "calm down." I walked into the room with pancakes, "Here"

WOHOOO! Utau's pancakes!" he started gobbling them down. I bet he didn't get any dinner last night.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and he blushed.

**Sakura's perspective:**

I walked into the CD store going to pick up some CD's. I was now back in my home town, in Seiyo.  
I should probably go back to Tokyo and visit Kukai. That stupid, Utau is in my way. I was annoyed.

I turned around and froze. There was a huge poster on Utau on the CD shop wall.  
"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Would you like her CD?" the shop manager asked. "She's become very popular these days."  
"What's her name?" I asked.  
"Utau tsukiyomi." I was shocked and my jaw hung open as I looked at the poster.  
She was a singer, a singer.

I looked up at the television, "the singer Utau tsukiyomi, was recently found in Tokyo and is become popular all over Asia. Fans want to know where she's from, where this all started. Everyone is very interested in this, Utau tsukiyomi."

I looked down and the smirked to myself.

**Utau's perspective:**

My phone buzzed in my pocket.  
"Hello?" I asked after flipping it open.  
"Utau, your CD's have been published all over Japan and China. Now were going for the whole of Asia!" my manager was so excited.  
Then again, I was no different, "Oh my god, I'm so happy." I laughed to myself.  
I saw Kukai staring at my face in curiosity.

"My CD's are going to be published all over Asia!" I said jumping up and down after hanging up on my manager.  
"That's great!" he said excited and gave me a hug.  
My stomach rumbled, and Kukai heard it.

He laughed, "Shut up!" I said embarrassed.  
"Let's go out and get some lunch." He smiled, "My treat."  
We went out and I ate a lot! I felt a lot fatter after my meal.

"You really can eat!" Kukai joked.  
"I was hungry." I grumbled.

"Let's go for a walk." I smiled.  
We walked all around the fountain park and splashed a little in the water, soon after we started walking back to my house when we realized we were being followed.

We turned around and a whole lot of reporter crowded around us.  
"Utau!" a lot of them shouted my name. I smiled.

Kukai felt very awkward I could tell.  
"Utau, is this Kukai?" one of the reporters asked.  
I looked at him surprised and replied, "Yes."  
"Is it true that you guys are dating?" another reporter shouted.

My face went pale. How did they know? It was suppose to be a secret so it doesn't effect my popularity.

"Sakura." Kukai whispered angrily.  
"You guys got it all wrong!" he shouted out to all the reporters, "I'm not Utau's boyfriend. I'm just a fan who wanted an autograph. Sorry for the false rumors."

I looked at him and he gave them a faint smile. I felt a part of me die inside, he found it really painful to lie about our relationship. But there was nothing I could do.

"Utau is this true?" a reporter asked. Kukai looked at me with a very sad expression.

I looked away and whispered, "Yes."  
TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

After a while things cleared out and all the reporters left us alone. I walked a little ahead of Utau just incase people saw us they wouldn't misunderstand. But misunderstand the truth was what was actually happening. I walked slowly, and looked down at my feet every step I took.

It was a long awkward silence when Utau broke it.  
She spun around and said, "Kukai I'm sorry."  
She had an innocent expression on her face.  
"What for I asked?" still walking slowly.  
"You had to sound like a crazy stalker fan because of me."  
I never really thought of it that way but that surely didn't make It any better.  
"It's fine." I said giving a fake smiled, "Utau, I have something to do. So I'll go ahead."

I didn't give her a chance to reply and ran at top speed ahead. I felt the wind blow against my face and soon I made it to the river. I sat down on the flat land to its left to try catch my breath.

It was fine this way. We spoke about this before we even got together. It's just something I was going to have to live with. All the guys flirting with her, she denying our relationship, people not knowing I existed to her, it was all part of the deal. Besides, I want Utau to be happy. So if this is what it takes, I'm just going to have to live with it.

I felt a huge hug from behind me and then a voiced shouted, "Kukai!"  
I'd recognize that voice anywhere, I smiled and pulled her over my head causing her to fall in front of me, "Yaya!" I shouted back.

"Ouch!" she screamed trying to sit up, "That hurt!" she yelled in her usually baby voice.  
I smiled. I was so happy to see Yaya, I hadn't seen her in years now. She sat next to me on the river bank.

Yaya used to be like my baby sister. She would cry for everything and I'd end up making her laugh. It's hard to believe we haven't spoken in ages.

"So how've you been?" she gave me her purely innocent smile.  
"Nothing much has changed." I replied.  
Then it hit me. I hadn't told Yaya I was dating Utau.  
"Yaya." I asked.  
"hmm?" she looked at me while taking a sip of her fruit juice.  
"Did I ever mention I was dating Utau?"  
She spat her drink out into the river in shock, "How have you never mentioned this before?" she asked angrily as she wiped her mouth.  
I laughed, "So I hadn't." I smiled apologetically.  
"You have to introduce me some day! I'm a big fan!" she shouted.

And then I got all down again. Fan, everyone thought I was just another fan.

"You okay?" she asked pushing her face up close to mine.  
"Well…" I started.

"Then tell her!" she said angrily after I explained everything, "Tell her you don't like being just a fan!"  
"That's being really selfish Yaya!" I yelled.  
"It's also being honest!" she was right but I kept my mouth shut and looked away.

Then I looked back at her and smiled, "Thanks Yaya."  
"What else are siblings for?" she smiled and I laughed.

I walked Yaya home and I saved her new number on my phone. I smiled at it, I should really keep contact with her. She's really like a little sister.

I looked up at the sky and the stars were already out, we ended up speaking so long I didn't realize it already turned night.  
I quickly jogged towards my house and then I stopped.

I narrowed my eyes, "Sakura…"  
"Wow, now don't you look happy to see me?" she said sarcastically and walked towards me.  
"Why did you spread that rumor?" I asked still annoyed.  
"A rumor isn't a rumor if it's true." She smirked, "I have something to show you."

She looked through her phone and faced it towards me. My eyes widened in shock.  
"Now," she said closing her phone, "Everything will be fine if you just do as I say."  
I glared at her and remained silent.

_**Utau's perspective: **_

I sat on the bed munching on some cookies with my headphones on my ears. I had to think of a new song for my album. A song that would stick in everyone's heads.

I wrote notes on my book and then scribbled them off.

"This is so exhausting!" I yelled and through my book and pen up in the air.  
I fell flat on my bed and hid my face in my pillow.

El said, "Take a break."  
Eru yelled, "No this is important!"

My phone started buzzing. I looked at it, it was Amu. I answered.  
"Finally a distraction!"  
"Utau, turn on MTV news." She said trying to yell over the Television volume.  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"It's about you and Kukai." She yelled.  
I froze, "We cleared that this morning."  
"Yeah, well the reporters aren't buy it. Their heading for your house right now!" she yelled.  
"What?" I said shocked.

"And worse it's on live television!" she said. 

I ran down the stairs and opened my door, my lawn was covered with news reporters.

"Utau!" they all rushed to me, "Tell us the truth behind you and this boy, Kukai?"

I froze again, what was I going to do? They practically got me.

"Again I say false rumors!" a voice shouted from the back.  
It was Kukai, a pathway cleared for him. I smiled and then, my face went pale. Sakura was with him.

"They why were you with her the other day?" one of the reporters questioned.  
"I was getting an autograph." He yelled, then he took a deep breath, "For my girlfriend."

Everyone was dead quiet. He pulled Sakura in front of him, their hands locked, "This is my girlfriend." He looked at me and then looked away. He faced Sakura, bent over, and kissed her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys for the late update ^.^ ive been really busy lately. But anyways, here's the next chapter.

I froze and watched in horror as he pulled away from her. Kukai tried not to look at me. I could tell. And Sakura tried her very best to get my attention. When she did, she smirked at me, her face still red from the kiss. Their hands were still locked. Kukai didn't pull away, he didn't even try. He just stood there with his hands locked with hers.

"Well there goes another scoop." Some of the reporters complained.  
I looked around as slowly everyone packed away and walked off my lawn. By the time my lawn was empty, Sakura and Kukai disappeared too. I ran down the street panting and looking for them, but found them nowhere.

"Utau." Eru said looked at me with a pitiful expression.

I avoided giving her eye contact because my eyes were filled with tears. I ran as fast as I could so Eru and Er wouldn't see me crying.

"Utau!" I heard their voices disappear into the darkness.

I felt bad but now all I wanted to do was be alone. I didn't want pity. I wanted to be strong.  
I sat on the swing, in a park I used to go to when I was younger. I slowly pushed myself back and forward thinking about that evening's incident.

"I had a feeling you might be here." I turned around to the sound of a familiar voice. It was Ikuto. He walked towards the swings and sat on the swing at the side of me.

"Hey, how you been?" I said giving him a fake smile.

"Your acting classes wont help you when your around me." He smirked.

I remained silent and looked in the opposite direction. He put his arm around me and placed my head on his shoulder and tapped it. "You can cry if you want to."

"Why would I want to cry?" I laughed.  
"Don't lie." He said seriously, "Cry."  
And before I knew it tears rolled down my cheeks, I laughed, "I'm okay. Really."

He remained silent and continued to tap my head in comfort. I leaned on him, and covered my face with my hands as I sniffed and cried. Sometimes, all you need to know, is that someone cares. And even if they don't say anything you can feel that their always there.

Ikuto walked me home and put me to bed like he did when we were younger. I heard him talk to Eru and Er outside. I smiled as I dozed of to sleep. My big brother is still watching over me.

By the next morning I felt a lot better, though I had a massive headache from all the crying. I went downstairs to take a pill from my medicine draw when I saw Eru and Er watching me from a distance.

I turned around and they hesitated to come out.

"Ummm…" they said slowly coming out holding a heavy cup together. I ran forward to help them because it looked like it would fall.

When I caught it Er said, "When you were younger you would drink this and feel better so we just thought…" and she trailed off.  
I looked down and saw a cup of hot chocolate. I smiled and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ah! We made her cry again!" Eru shouted.  
"No." I said still smiling, "I never realized yesterday I could have trusted you guys with this and instead I ran away. I'm sorry ."

"Utau." Their eyes filled up with tears and they ran towards me and hugged me.

All of a sudden we heard a sudden bang on the door. When I opened the door my eyes widened in shock.

I front of me, he was panting, "Kukai?" I asked confused.

"Utau," she said still panting, Kukai never gets tired easily, "I don't have much time."

"I just wanted to tell you," he said seriously, "I think your singing corier will take of better if you don't have a boyfriend."

"Why did you have to kiss Sakura though?" the words just flew out of my mouth.

I blushed and so did her, "Do you remember that day, when I kissed you in my house?"

I looked down and blushed, "Yes."

"Sakura has a picture of that." He said looking away, "It's my fault Sakura's involved. So if I do what she says for a while if I get a chance to get on her phone I can delete it."

"So," he said, looking at me seriously, "Until then, Utau, I'm breaking up with you."

TO BE CONTINUED

I'll try to update the next one sooner. Again, sorry for the late update. Please review ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone.! ^.^ well I realized how much I hate it, when I read a fanfiction and the author takes long to update so I decided to update soon. I started writing this one the same day because I had some spare time ^.^

Nagihiko: Colleenx why do I have to be locked in the room with Kukai?

Kukai: I love this chapter

I stood in the doorway frozen as I watched Kukai turn around and walk away.  
"Kuk-" I started but the second he heard me he ran on top speed. My feet wouldn't move. My heart was telling me to follow him, but my pride told me I could.  
I feel to the floor. None of this would have happened if I wasn't so selfish. Kukai wouldn't have been excited to see Sakura if I just treated him a little better. This is no one's fault but mine.  
I couldn't even cry anymore. I cried to much yesterday and now I just couldn't cry. I looked down at the floor in shock.

"Utau." Eru looked at me pitifully.

Er and Eru flew towards me, "Utau its-"

But they were cut off when my phone started ringing. It was Amu.  
"Amu." I said picking it up.  
"I saw what happened yesterday on your lawn on TV. Why didn't you call me?" she yelled.  
Amu cared too. I worried her.  
"I'm sorry." I said, in a very dead voice.  
"Utau, are you okay?" she asked whispering now, she was in class.  
"I'm fine. You should probably get back to class." I said and hung up not giving her a chance to reply.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me leaving Eru and Er outside. I know it was mean, but I had pride, and being rejected hurt my pride. I was really selfish, but that was just the way I was. And I couldn't do anything about it.

"UTAU!" A voice yelled and the door flung open and Amu came running in.  
I jumped off my bed and began to run but she caught me.  
"I'm sorry I hung up on you!" I said pleading.

"I'm not mad about that!" she yelled, "I thought we were friends and you never called me about last night's incident."

"Alright then." I sighed, "I'll tell you about it."  
I handed Amu a drink as we sat on the bed and sipped it.  
"Kukai broke up with me." I said straightforwardly.  
She spat out her drink in shock, "WHAT?"  
"Your cleaning that up." I said looking at the floor.  
"Yes yes." She said looking at it too, then she looked at me, "Just randomly?"  
"This morning." I said not happy that we were talking about this.  
"Wait, so he kissed Sakura when you guys were still dating?" she said shocked, "Jerk."  
"Yeah." I mumbled. I explained to her every detail about when he came over this morning.  
Then she looked at me annoyed and I was confused, "What?"  
"So he said Sakura had a picture of you guys and so your breaking up until her deletes it?" she said still annoyed.  
"Yeah." I said looking down.  
She was mad, "Utau you dumbass!" she was up and furious, "He is pretending to date Sakura because he is trying to protect you job as a singer, he is only doing this because of you. He still loves you." She said looking at me angrily.  
I thought it threw and she was right. We hadn't broken up, we were pretending to until he got the picture deleted. I smiled and Amu continued to glare at me.  
"Sorry," I smiled stupidly.  
"Utau, you can be really dumb sometimes." She said still annoyed.

I laughed but then my phone rang again. This time it was my manager.  
I picked up and she yelled at me, "UTAU GET HERE NOW!"  
I got such a fright, "don't yell." I mumbled.  
"Utau," she said angrily, "You do remember you have a concert this evening right?"  
I froze. I totally forgot. Today was already Friday. It was the day of my concert.  
"Of course I remember." I said trying to sound confident, "I've been practicing."

"Good," she said relieved, "Be here in 30 minutes." She said and hung up.  
I jumped off my bed, "Amu help me get dressed!"

"Right." She said running towards my closet.  
I did my make up while Amu picked me an outfit for tonight. While dressing I practiced my songs for the night's performance.

"Okay." I said walking out in my long white dress with my hair tied back.  
"You look beautiful." Amu smiled.  
"Thank you." I smiled back. I looked at my watch and I started worrying, we ran out and my car was ready and waiting for us.  
"To the stadium." I told the driver as Amu and I got in.  
"I'm going to a concert in my uniform." Amu grumbled.  
"It's fine," I laughed.

As soon as we reached there, Sakura was standing outside smirking at me. Amu was shocked.  
"Good to see you, Utau." She said sarcastically, I remained silent.  
"Well I have to go inside," she said ignoring the fact I didn't reply, "My boyfriend's waiting for me."  
She walked towards her seat and I walked backstage.  
"Utau." Amu started.  
"no." I smiled, "It's my own fault things are like this."  
She remained silent though I could tell she wanted to ask a lot. I walked onto stage as I heard the crowd go wild. I looked in front and in the first row was Sakura and Kukai. They were so close I could reach out and touch them, it was impossible to miss them. Sakura smiled and Kukai looked away. I could feel tears filling up my eyes.

It's all because I'm so proud that I didn't want to lose any fans by getting a boyfriend. I'm so selfish. Reporters spotted Kukai and Sakura in the crowds. They then looked at me to see my expression. I tried not to give anyone eye contact.

I looked at the pianist as a key to start playing and she did. I was still looking at Sakura, as she was clinging onto Kukai. Kukai was looking at me and I was looking at him. But soon he looked away and turned towards Sakura as reporters took pictures of them.

Even if it's just an act, even then, it hurts me. I just cant seen him with anyone else.  
It was time to start singing, I opened my mouth and then I felt a part of me die. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Sakura bent over to kiss Kukai. Camera's surrounded them just as proof that Kukai and I weren't dating. I couldn't take it, my voice wasn't coming out. I couldn't sing.  
"Utau!" Amu whispered from inside, "Sing!"

I couldn't take it anymore, tears flew out of my eyes and I shouted, "Don't kiss any other girl besides me!"  
*********************************************************************************

Me: okay that's it for this chapter ^.^

Kukai: *grabs papers from me* I like the next chapter too. *smirks at Utau*

Utau: *looks at papers* same… *blushes*


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes were tearing up, and soon the tears rolled down my cheeks and soon I lost it, I had never been so pissed and sad at the same time. Right at that moment the camera's started clicking. There were voices whispering all around the hall.

I was embarrassed, but I was also Utau, so I stuck my head up and walked out of stage with whatever pride I had left. As soon as I got backstage Amu had already collected my stuff and had the door open, "Now would be a good time to run."

I ran down the hallway following Amu's ever step but the paparazzi filled the elevator.

"Through the fire escape." I pointed and we ran in the opposite direction while the paparazzi chased us down the staircase.

Amu started yelling at me, "You do know this could ruin your entire reputation right?" she went on, "This could change everything. You have to stop being so immature."

I started crying again we went out into the park and hid, I spun around and yelled back, "For once let me do something, even if its stupid, but let me do it because I love Kukai."

Amu looked at me shocked, she had never seen me so hurt, my eye make up was ruined, we were bruised while running away from the paparazzi and hiding in bushes. Everything was falling apart, but then she gave me an honest smile, "You finally realized what is more important to you." She patted me on the back and then gave me a tight hug.

I smiled and hugged her back, "I really needed that thank you."

I slept over at Amu's house that night. The paparazzi were at my door step. I was pretty sure Kukai was in a bad situation then, and it was all my fault. I sniffed and then Amu patted my head, I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"Your not sleeping?" I whispered to her.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I slept while I knew you were worrying." She smiled.

My eyes were filled with tears, Amu really looked out for me. She was always there when I needed her. I hugged her, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Tomorrow we'll go look for Kukai."

The next thing I knew, I felt the sun's rays from in between the blinds fall on my face. I squinted and then opened my eyes to find Amu disguising herself, getting ready to go out. I looked at the time and it was only 5:45.

"Why are you getting ready so early?" I yawned still in sleep.

"Now will be the perfect time to go find Kukai." She said tying a scarf around her neck. Then she threw me one of her dresses, "You cant go out in your performance dress they'll find you immediately.

I went to the bathroom and got dressed with a cap and sunglasses. By the time I came out Amu was already out the door. We walked down the street and it wasn't to hard to find Kukai. Looked like the paparazzi was more interested in his side of the story than mine. But he wasn't alone, Sakura was right by him.

I walked up to them and Sakura looked up and smirked at me. In seconds there were camera's surrounding me. "Is it true that you stole Ms. Sakura's boyfriend?"

"Is this the new Utau?" I hearded voices whisper, and camera's started clicking.

I started crying, but I was so mad at the same time. I had never been so upset, everything was falling apart. And before I knew it I walked up to Sakura and yelled, "Stay away from my man B*tch!"

I heard Kukai laugh, "That's my girl." He smiled. He walked up to me and kissed me.

Me: sorry for the really late update. I'll be updating more often now. Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Okay here's the next chapter hope you guys like it. (sorry if you guys thought that the language was inappropriate but there might be more swear words) :P Please review.

I backed away after kissing Utau and she was bright red. I smirked at her and kissed her forehead.

She asked confused, "Your not leaving me for Sakura?" she was still in a daze from being kissed in front of a crowd of people.

"What made you think that?" I asked confused. My arms were still locked around her.

She looked at me with an annoyed expression, "You said that you were Sakura's boyfriend, and then kissed her." I got even more pissed off when I thought of that.

I laughed, "She had evidence that we were dating so she blackmailed me." Then he looked around, "But now that everyone knows it doesn't matter."

"You went that far to protect my singing career?" her eyes started to tearing up.

I gave her a warm smile, "What's important to you is important to me." I locked her hands with mine.

"Guys," Amu started, "A little help would be nice."

The reporters surrounded Amu asking her what she knew, "Hinamori Amu, you have been by Utau's side all this time, tell us what you think of this relationship?"

We laughed passed Amu and pulled her with us along the way. I laughed, "Amu do you remember we'd do this in school too? Id run fast and pull you along with me. Your still slow at running."

She laughed, "Please I can run faster now." She overtook me and Utau, and whispered in my ear, "I'll go ahead, you and Utau take your time. I'll meet you back at the company."

I looked up at her and she looked back and winked. I laughed, Utau looked at me puzzled, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and pulled her into the park to hide.

We sat on the swings and sat in silence. Then I broke it, "It's been a long month."

"You bet." She smirked, "With your ex girlfriend."

I laughed. I got of my seat and held the bars of her seat, she look up at me, "That was the most honest you've been about your feelings though." I smirked.

She went red and looked away blushing. I took her face and faced it to mine, "I love you." I was ever bit serious. With any other girl, who was this stubborn, I would have given up, but Utau was different, I could spend a lifetime waiting for her.

She smiled and pulled my face down to her and kissed me. "I lo-"

She was cut off by her phone ring tone.

"Damn and it was finally going somewhere." Amu had stolen the words right out of my mouth.

"Where you spying on us?" I laughed.

"No…" she lied and looked away.

"Oh my god," I heard Utau say excited, she was on the phone now, "That's great. I'll be there right away."

She hung up, "I've been asked to star in a movie."

"Oh my god!" Amu started jumping up and down.

"Amu when did you get here?" she narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me you were spying again?"

I looked at her shocked, "Again?"

She gave a weak laugh, "Anyways," she changed the topic, "Oh my god, a movie!"

Utau was easily distracted, "I know right?" They jumped around in circles.

I smiled and hugged her, "This is great! Let's go to your company now."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Utau said running towards the car.

We ran after her smiling. She went on and on about it in the car as Amu and I sat there and nodded. When we reached she ran out of the car and hugged her manager in excitement. She jumped up and down.

Amu laughed, "Let her enjoy the moment."  
"Yeah." I said smiling, "Can we see the play?"

"Sure." John came up to me and smirked. I grabbed the paper from him. I didn't say anything because it was probably because of him that Utau got this job.

My eyes ran down through the script and they suddenly stopped in shock.

John smirked at me, "It's a love story."

I remained very still.

The he looked at me, "And I'm playing the male lead."

Me: okay so the rating is K+ does that mean kiss scenes is as far as it goes? I need to know for the play Utau is in. Please review and tell me or email me


	12. Chapter 12

Me: okay ive said this on my other stories and im saying this again im really really sorry for not updating, I moved, no computer. Now I have one so im back. Thanks for the support

Not long after I realized what was happening I clenched my teeth and made a fist of my hand. Utua held it to try and comfort me. I gave her a weak smile before turning back to John.

"Well alright then, let's go see the set." I smiled, walking ahead, pulling Utau by her hand with me.  
"Your okay with this?" Utau asked confused.  
"Well it's only an act. After all I trust you. Is that wrong?" I gave her a big innocent smile.  
She giggled, "Nope, I trust you too." And grasped my hand tighter.

We walked into the discussion room before John showed us all the photos from the set.  
"So this is the train station where we meet," John said flipping through the photos, "This is our first date." He glanced up at me, while I tried to keep my face composed.

"Okay. This is good. When will we start filming?" Utau asked still looking at the photos.  
"Next Thursday. We got everything ready all we need is to shoot the scenes." He smiled at her slowly moving his arm around her waist.

I pulled her towards me, "Well that's great." I looked down at Utau, "It's getting late I'll drop you home."

"Yeah." She said holding my hand as we walked out the door, "Good Night."

We walked down the street as she grasped my hand, I looked at her and she was a little red, "So, do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

I smirked, "I don't know how many dates we've gone on and you still get nervous before them."

"Shut up." She said holding her head high, "I'm not nervous."  
I bent over and kissed her cheek, "But now you are."

She glared at me, her face bright red. I laughed at her, though my face was red too.

She ran up the staircase towards the door of her house, "So pick me up at 8." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Good night." I whispered to myself before walking off.  
On my entire way home my head was blocked with John and how we would definitely take advantage of the movie. He would use this chance to get close to Utau. But I wasn't going to let them be alone for too long, I was going to go with her to work from then on. As an assistant manager, whether she liked it or not.

I walked into the house before closing the door behind me, "I'm home." I called even though I knew there would be no reply.

I through myself onto my bed and within seconds my eyes were shut. It was lonely, really lonely. I moved out of my house half a year ago, I thought it was time for me to get moving with my life, but I had gone nowhere. I needed to find a reason and a purpose. And sitting around wasn't going to do anything.

The ray of light from my window shawn on my face. At least I thought.  
"Dude wake up!" Ikuto called shining a bright torch light in my face.  
"Huh?" I said annoyed looking at my watch, "It's 3:30 in the morning get out of my house." I threw a pillow at him.  
"No," Tadase said stepping into my room, "It's actually 3:30 in the afternoon. Get up."

I stumbled off my bed before Ikuto pulled me out my door. "Ikuto, what the hell do you want?"  
"I need help fixing my car. It broke down not too far from here. Give me a hand."

"Fine." I said slipping on my shoes and walked out the house. It wasn't that hard to fix. I knew a lot about cars from high school cause of dad. He showed me a lot. "It was your engine." I said thowing him his keys back.

"Thanks." Ikuto replied, "You should think about becoming a mechanic. You know, something to do."  
I glared, "Hey, you don't do much better, your either drinking with us or hanging around Amu."

He smirked, "well at least I have a job." They got into the car, "Thanks again, Kukai."

I looked at the time before yelling, "Shit."  
I ran up the stairs got changed and ran back down. I looked at the watch again, I was going to be late to meet Utau.

I hopped into my car before driving down to her house and knocked on the door.  
She opened it annoyed, "Your late."  
"Sorry." I gave her an innocent smile, "Ikuto's car broke down."  
She walked out in a short black dress with high heels and her hair curled and fell on her shoulders.  
"You look beautiful." I smiled.  
She blushed and looked away, "well we better get going."

I drove her to the restraunt and before getting out of the car she said, "Were eating here?"  
"Why not?" I asked, "It's not to shabby."  
She looked at me annoyed and got out of the car. We walked in and took a seat outside as it was too crowded inside.

"Wow." She said looking at the menu, "This place is really cheap."  
I looked at her annoyed, "Its not that bad you know. Not everyone is as rich as the famous Utau."  
She looked back down at the menu before calling the waiter, "I'll have the fish."  
He smiled and looked at me, "Me too." I replied.

We spoke and soon she forgot about the price of the place, she looked so happy. And then I realized how much I loved her, just seeing her face made me smile.

"What?" she said as she picked up her bag as we were about to leave. She noticed I was still staring at her face.  
"I love you." I smiled, "That's all."  
She giggled while her face was bright red, "I love you too." She replied before gentle pressing her lips against mine.

I drove her home, as she laughed at the way Ikuto and Tadase woke me up this morning.  
"Good night." I said smiling at her waiting for her to step out of the car.

She raised one eyebrow at me, "Wait seriously?"  
"Oh," I leant in to kiss me.  
"No," she said annoyed, "Do you seriously not remember?"  
I looked at her puzzled, while she stepped out of the car.

"Thanks Kukai for the dinner," She said sarcastically, "And thanks for forgetting my birthday."  
She slammed the door shut behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shit!" he shouted jumping out of the car and slamming the door behind him. "Utau I'm sorr-"  
I pulled my hand away from him my eyes brimmed with tears, "Today was really important to me. And I was really looking forward to spending it with you. First you take me to a crap place but on top of that you forget my birthday? What's going through your head Sakura?"

"Wait what?" he asked confused trying not to let me break free from his grasp, "hey, Sakura has got nothing to do with this okay?"

"So what?" I asked glaring at him trying to pick a fight with every word he said, "Now your defending her? This does have something to do with her."

I finally managed to break free and ran into my door trying to shut it behind me but he pushed his foot stopping the door from closing. "Utau please."

"Look let's just let it go okay. I just want to go to bed." Now my tears were just running down my face. Why? Why was I so upset? Was it because I was stressed from work? I couldn't figure it out. But the last thing I wanted was for someone so important to me to forget something like this.

"Utau, please." He said shoving the door open easily, "Listen to me."

I never realized he was so strong. He grasped onto my hand and it was so tight it hurt. He looked at me with his big green eyes pityfully. I didn't want to be looked at like that. It made me feel low, and powerless. I took the other hand and smacked it across his face, "I hate you!"  
I shouted before running into my room.

I shut the door behind me and climbed into my bed crying. Why? Why did I lie about something so serious? Kukai was everything to me, I don't hate him. I really don't. I was just hurt, and when he saw me cry I felt like I was a powerless child. I didn't want Kukai to see me like that.

There was silence. I hid my face in my pillow. I hurt him, I smacked him across the face and told him I hated him. I was mad at him but he should be the one mad at me. I never have time for him. I always busy with work. But he's always there for me when I need him. What do I do now? What if he leaves me? I don't want to be alone. I sniffed before letting the tears role down my face again.

I heard a sound and spun around in shock.  
"Please," he hugged me tightly and didn't let go, "Don't say things like you hate me."  
I really did hurt him, I sniffed and held him close to me. I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating faster than mine.

He pushed me flat onto the bed his arms on either side of me, "I love you."  
My face went bright red, then I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck, "I love you too." I said before pulling him down to me and pressing him lips against mine.  
He slipped his arms around my waist. Kukai had really grown in these past two years. He was so much taller than me. His arms had gotten bigger and he had matured a lot.

He pulled himself down to my neck before gently kissing it. I went red and I could hear my heart thump louder and louder. I was nervous. We were all alone, in my room at 11:30 in the night in a situation like this. My heart started beating at an uneven pace and I knew Kukai could hear it.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I promise I wont touch you till your ready."  
He said before getting up and started to walk out.  
I reached out for his shirt and tugged it, "P-please stay." I said trying to keep my pitch normal.  
His face was now redder than mine.

He smiled at me and sat back down. "Go to bed."  
He lay on the bed next to me holding my hand gently in his.

I smiled, "Good night Kukai."  
"Good night." He smiled, "I love you."  
He gently pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you too." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed my face against his chest. I could hear him take deep breaths as he fell asleep but his grasp around my body was still tight. It was so warm. I thought my birthday turned out really badly but it was perfect. It felt so perfect with Kukai right by my side. I felt so safe like he was protecting me.

"Well this is not exactly what I was hoping to see." I slowly opened my eyes to find Ikuto standing at the side of my bed annoyed.

I looked at the clock and grumbled annoyed, "It's only 10 aclock go home."  
"Why?" He said angrily, "So you can go back to sleeping with your lover?"

I turned around and saw Kukai's arms still locked around me and my face went red.  
"When you said you wanted to spend yesterday with Kukai I didn't know you meant the night too!" He starting yelling.

He grabbed Kukai by his shirt and yelled, "hey, you better have not touched my sister?"  
Kukai woke up in a shock, "wait…?what? Huh? No I didn't, I swear."

I pulled Ikuto away from him, "No he didn't!" I said embarrassed, "I told him to stay."

'Oh let them be Ikuto." Amu smirked through the door way.  
"So how was it?" Amu winked at me laughing.

I blushed harder, "I'm telling you we didn't do anything!"  
Kukai put his arm around me and winked at Amu, "It was amazing." He smirked, "How was it for you and Ikuto?" he joked.

Amu's face went red and so did Ikuto's. "Kukai if you did touch her I really will kill you!" He yelled ignoring what Kukai said as Amu pulled him back. 

Me: okay I have a request, can you guys please read my new story? It's a cross over. I really hope you guys like it. And as always, please review


	14. Chapter 14

I sighed and climbed out of the bed pushing my hair out of my face.  
"Why are you guys here anyways?" I asked as I ran my brush down my long blonde hair.

"Oh yeah!" Amu smiled while still holding Ikuto's hand, "Yaya is being childish so were setting her up with someone tonight. So I'm going for a drink to make it less awkward for her. You in?"

I gave her an annoyed look and replied, "No."  
"Yeah!" Kukai replied all excited.

"What?" Utau replied even more annoyed.  
"It's about time Yaya grows up." He said sitting up still under the covers, "Come on Utau go with Amu. Yaya needs all the support she can get!"  
Amu looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and though it did not have much effect on me I sighed and agreed.

"Cool." She smiled. "I'll come get you later. Let's go Ikuto." She said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

I looked at Kukai and saw him smiling to himself. I smirked, "Why are you so happy?"

"No I just think that their really cute together." He smiled still watching them leave the room. He walked up to me and hugged me from behind, "I'll be leaving then." He kissed my cheek and followed them out the door.

I opened my cupboard and picked out a short red dress which fell loosely on me. "This should be okay for the evening." I said looking in the mirror and smiling to myself.

My day went by a lot faster than I expected with the cleaning up of my house, learning my lines for the movie, talking to Yaya about tonight everything seemed to pass by so quickly until it was finally evening. I slipped on my dress with high heels and let my hair fall on my shoulders.

I heard a knock on the door though she already let herself in, "Ready to go?" Amu said smiling at me through the door way.  
I smirked at her, "Not too shabby." She was wearing a white dress which was strapless and tight.  
"Not so bad yourself." She said smiling.

Yaya walked in and for once, she did not look like a kid. With her hair longer now, she curled it and left it loose to sit on her shoulders with a white tube top and a short black high waisted shirt. She wore large silver hoods and her heels were about 6 inches high and were white and strappy.

"Wow Yaya you really out did yourself." I smiled and gave her a slight clap.  
She gave me a huge childish grin, "hehe, Thank you."

We got into the car and by the time we were there it was already 10:30pm. I climbed out of the car followed by Yaya.  
"Amu," I said annoyed staring at the bar, "This looks like a place a guy will hook up with her, not dates her."

"Ohh chill." Amu smiled, "It's fine. Besides the guy seems nice enough. He brought his friends too."  
I looked at Amu really annoyed, "Then we should have bought Ikuto and Kukai too! So it doesn't seem like a date for us too."

I wanted to turn around and go home but amu grabbed my hand, "Were here now so lets just go in."

We walked in and honestly, even though there were so many more girls who dressed sluttier than us, all eyes were on us. "Fuck…." I whispered to myself.  
"Stop worrying." Amu said smiling as we walked towards the table. We were outnumbered by 5 guys.

"Amu you're forgetting im about to star in a movie. If im seen like this it could really affect the way things are now." She completely ignored me as we sat down at the table and at that very moment I felt very awkward.

Amu introduced a boy sitting opposite us, "This is Alex. Alex, this is Yaya I was telling you about."  
So that was Yaya's date I smiled happy for her. He seemed like a nice enough guy.  
"Hey." He smiled "Nice to meet you."  
"You too. Let's go play a game!" Yaya smiled happily. Her childish personality ruined her beautiful and mature image but that was just the way Yaya was.

"Your Utau aren't you?" One of the boys across the table asked, "I'm Robert." He smirked at me, "You're a lot hotter than in the photos."  
I sighed pushing my chair back walked to the bar to get a drink. "Can I get a tequila shot please?" I asked resting my face on my hand.  
"You don't seem to be having fun." I turned around to see Alex standing behind me.  
"hmm…" I mumbled gulping down the shot as fast as I could.  
"Can I get another please?" I said placing my first glass on my table.  
"I'll get one too." Alex smiled, blushing a little. "Yaya. She seems sweet."  
"She is." I guess he was a nice guy after all, "Treat her well."  
I gulped another shot down and soon the bar attended brought me a couple more. I giggled to myself and drank one after another.

Everything became blurry, I laughed, "Lets go to Amu." I grinned at Alex pulling him by the hand.  
"Amu have a shot!" I giggled forcing the glass into her mouth. She laughed and so did Yaya. But yaya was already drunk. Something I didn't expect.  
I jumped up and ran to the bar attender, "Another please?" I giggled.  
"Miss don't you think you've had enough?" He asked a little worried.  
I looked at him annoyed, "Are you trying to say I don't know my limits? Do you know who I am?" I asked angrily, "So shut up and give me another drink."  
"Sorry." He said pouring me another shot and placed it on the table. I giggled and ran towards Alex and Amu. It was even more blurry how. I felt like I was going to fall. My head was spinning and it hurt but I was happy. I smiled and danced and soon enough from blurry things went to black.

I whined when I realized what was happening again, "wha…?" I felt my head ache and I didn't want to lift it off the soft pillow beneath me. I forced myself forward and held my head trying to make it feel better. I pushed myself off the bed when I realized I wasn't in my room. I looked in the mirror and saw I was wearing nothing but a baggy t shirt which wasn't even mine. I was so confused but my head heart so much more that I ignored it.

"So you're up." I turned around to see Alex walk through the door.  
He was wearing low waisted three quarters but no shirt. My face turned pale, "Oh, fuck no."

Me: Please review


	15. Chapter 15

I stood there in shock hoping it was all a bad dream. Everything was going great between Kukai and I and then I ruined it. I knew I should have never gone into the bar. I couldn't hold it in, the tears that brimmed my eyes were soon overflowing.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said coming a little closer. But I lost it. I was so upset and sad at the same time, I shoved him out the door and locked it behind me.

"Utau?" He yelled knocking on the door confused.  
I shut my eyes tight and fell to the floor. What was I going to do? I got up and rustled through his things looking for my bag. I found it under the bed and pulled the zip open and pulled out my phone.

I looked up and I could still see his shadow outside. Why do thinks always happen at the worst time possible? I cried as I searched for Kukai's number.

I waited impatiently as the phone rang over and over while stomping up and down across the room waiting for him to answer.

"Hey." Kukai said.  
"Kukai listen I-" I started but I was cut off.  
"It's Kukai. Sorry I cant pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep." The voicemail said.  
I knew it would be better to tell him face to face but I blurted it out, "Kukai I'm sorry." I cried, "I really really am. I didn't know things would turn out this way." I sniffed and whipped my tears away making my eyes sore, "I got really drunk yesterday and then the next thing I knew I woke up in Alex's bed." I slouched on the floor, "Please, please forgive me. I swear, im really really –"

But then the line cut off. I looked down at my phone, before resting my head on my knees and drowning myself in my tears. I watched as my tears rolled off my cheeks and fell down my legs.

"Utau?" I heard loud knocking, it was Amu's voice. I ran towards the door and called, "Amu?" I said twisting the door and pulling it open.

When she saw my face red and tears running down she squeezed me tight, "What happened? You locked yourself and we got so worried."  
"Amu." I cried hugging her back, "Kukai is going to hate me."  
"What the fuck?" She asked confused pulling away, "Why would Kukai hate you."

Yaya ran out from the corner and smiled, "Utau, morning." She yelled smiling.  
"Yaya," I cried, "Yaya Im sorry." I sniffed. I was only thinking about myself, I forgot about Alex and Yaya.  
Alex walked out from behind Yaya and looked at me confused, "Utau are you okay?"  
I didn't even want to look at him, I glared at him before turning to face Amu.  
She looked at me puzzled, "Utau, thank Alex."  
My eyes widened, "Thank him?" I yelled, "What the fuck?"  
"You really don't remember anything do you?" Alex laughed. "I didn't sleep with you."  
He laughed louder, and I blushed because it was like he read my mind.

"You didnt?" I asked confused, "So it didn't happen?"  
He looked at me shocked, "Did you actually think I slept with you?"  
Amu and Yaya watched in silence before giggling.

Alex sat me down on the bed before explaining, "Last night you got really drunk. And well half way through you puked." He laughed.

Amu smiled, "Alex offered his house since it was the closest. And then cause you got your clothes dirty we borrowed one of Alex's shirts for you."

Alex looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry I slept in the living room. You three girls slept in here."  
"Yeah." Yaya said still laughing, "It's just that Amu and I got up earlier and we sent Alex to check if you were up."

I let out big sigh after everything registered and through myself back on the bed. "So nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. "Alex laughed, "I told you last night I really like Yaya."  
I looked up to see Yaya's face bright red. And I smiled. "Sorry. For all the trouble."  
"So do you want some breakfast?" Alex said pulling me up.  
"Yes please. Still having a major hangover." I laughed.  
"Okay then Yaya and I will clean up your room. You can go eat something with Utau since you havnt eaten yet either." Amu said picking up the covers and beginning to fold them.

I smiled at her and walked out the room following Alex. I sat on the table and waited impatiently as he made me pancakes. When they were ready I shoved them down my throat as he watched and laughed at how fast I was eating.  
As I was chewing the last bit down the door slammed open and I almost chocked when I saw Kukai walk in. He looked around and when he spotted me eating breakfast with Alex, in his shirt, his face went pale.

I dropped my fork in shock as questions ran through my head. What was Kukai doing here? How did he know where Alex lived? What was I going to do? I completely forgot to explain what happened to him?

Alex who just sat there confused was lifted up by kukai who shoved him against the wall. "How dare you fucking touch my girlfriend?" He yelled on top of his voice holding Alex off the floor by his neck with one hand. His face was red and he did not take his eyes off Alex for one second to look at me.

"No-" Alex whispered gasping for breath, "I swear I didn-"  
I shoved my chair back and ran towards Kukai struggling to pull him back, "Kukai stop it!" I cried.  
He ignored me and glared at Alex. His grasp around him tightened. He was like a different person. His face was red and every muscle in his body was tensed up. I used every muscle in my body to try and move him but he didn't move an inch.  
I had never seen Kukai like this. It was scary. "Kukai, he's going to die!" I sniffed with my tears rolling down my cheeks, "I hate you." I screamed as I stumbled to the floor and rested my face in my hands crying.

Kukai looked at me shocked and then loosened his grasp around Alex's neck as I heard him struggling and taking in deep breaths. He looked at his hands and then looked at Alex's neck where he left his hand prints. He then looked at me with a worried expression but went pale when he saw how afraid of him I was. He reached out for me but I shrugged into the corner away from him afraid.  
He looked at me with tears at the corner of his eyes, and whispered, "Goodbye.", before walking out the door and shut it behind him.

I looked up to see Amu and Yaya standing in the corner with their faces pale.  
"What was…" Amu said struggling to finish her sentence.  
"I think," I whispered shocked as my tears continued to roll down my face, "Kukai just dumped me."

ME: PLEASE REVIEW :D


	16. Chapter 16

There was complete silence in the room and the only sound that was in ear shot was the clock that ticked. Time passed by as Alex lay on the floor struggling to get his breath back and I was curled up in the corner as my eyes wandered around the room to see Amu and Yaya watch us from the doorway of the room.

I sat there confused, lost as my deep lavender eyes went dark and tears streamed down my face. My arms became weak and feel on either side of me as my face turned a pale white.

"U-Utau…" Amu chocked on the word as she reached out for me unsure how to comfort me. She cupped my face in her hands and pulled me towards her shoulder allowing me to rest on it.

I gasped for air as I buried my face into her neck holding her tightly. I had never been so scared of Kukai before. His eyes darted at Alex I couldn't imagine what he felt.

I pushed myself away from Amu as I completely forgot about Alex.

My eyes traced the room before resting on Alex, "I'm so sor-ry." I choked on the word as I sniffed and whipped away my tears. I crawled on my knees and the palm of my hands closer to him before I rested my fingers on his neck where Kukai's fingerprints lay. I sighed in disbelief as I traced the lines that ran across his neck leaving a few blue marks behind them.

I pulled my hands away from his neck covering it with the other hand as my tears began to overflow again, "I'm really really sorry." I said gasping for breath. "This is all because of me."

He reached out for me trying not to stretch his neck and patted my head in comfort, "It's fine." He struggled to give me a weak smile, "You can tell he really loves you."

Yaya ran towards the kitchen and I could hear her footsteps as she paced back and knelt at the side of Alex with a bag of frozen vegetables in her hand. She gently placed them on his neck. He jumped a little but calmed down after he felt it cool down his neck.

He traced his fingers across her cheek and whispered "Thank you." Before she rested her forehead on his and smiled.

Amu scouted down beside me and whispered, "Arent they adorable?" As she giggled at the sight of Yaya having a boyfriend.

"They really are." I smiled whipping away my leftover tears. I pushed myself up and got extremely excited and through my fist in the air, "Alright, seeing you two makes me miss my boyfriend so I'm going to find him."

"'X'boyfriend." Yaya teased her hands intertwined with Alex as he chuckled.  
I lightly smacked her head before turning around and heading for the door.

"Utau I'm not so sure you want to leave like that." Amu giggled as she pointed at the fact that I was wearing nothing but a guys t-shirt.  
I giggled, "I knew that." I walked back in the room before slipping on my dress and picking up my bag and headed for the from door.

"I'll go with you too." Amu smiled, "Seeing them makes me miss my boyfriend too!" Amu jumped and followed me out the door.

We ran down the staircase and hopped into Amu's car which was parked outside the house.  
"You know it still grosses me out that your dating my brother." I laughed relaxing in my seat as she turned the engine on.

"Do you know it grossed me out to think you were in love with your brother?" She chuckled and I blushed hard, "I was young then."  
She laughed even harder, "You were in high school. I remember Kukai was with me when we found out you two were siblings and we really didn't know how to respond to that." She took a sharp left turn as we heard the tired screech against the rough road.

"That was the first time I met Kukai." I smiled to myself, "I left quite an impression by kissing Ikuto." I giggled tucking my pale blonde hair behind my ears.

Amu looked like she was about to barf, "God, I don't want to remember that." We both laughed, "That feels like such a long time ago."

I sighed, "It does." As Amu pulled up at the side of Kukai's house. I got out and slammed the door shut behind me. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." She smiled before restarting the engine as she speeded down the street.

I took a deep breath before I was about to knock but the door flung open causing me to fall forward.  
"Utau?" Kukai said surprised as he caught me by the shoulders.

"Kukai we need to talk." I said following him into the house and closed the door shut behind me.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kukai said as he turned around to face me, "Utau you ch-"  
"It was a misunderstanding!" I yelled, "He looked after me, Amu and Yaya were there too. I puked on my clothes so he lent me his. I never slept with him." I jumped straight to the point.

I knew it was taking him a while register the entire situation but it finally struck him, "Nothing happened?" He said his face expressionless.

"Nothing happened." I smiled and walked towards him reaching for his arm but he retreated. I looked up at him and he looked at me with a very intense expression and at that moment I felt complete rejection.

"Have you noticed," He turned away and slowly paced around the room so he didn't have to face me, "That in our relationship there was always something going wrong?"  
"Yeah but-" He cut me off as if it were meant to be a rhetorical question.  
"Maybe were just not working out," He now turned to face me, "I think its best for us to just break up." He shrugged.

And again there was that long awkward silence where nothing was in earshot except the ticking of the clock.

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: sorry that it took me so long to write this one. **

There was a long awkward moment while everything registered in her head. She struggled to push words out of her mouth. Words that refused to come out.

So I answered her without even knowing the question, "Our relationship has been falling apart for a while now and I know you've noticed too." I paced around the room trying not to give her eye contact, "We've always had trouble. Be it Sakura, John, Alex-"

"I told you what happened between Alex." She cut me off sounding a little desperate.  
"Either way." I shook my head, "I think these are signs."

"Signs?" She asked as I could see her eyes beginning to tear up.

I turned away then, "That a guy with no job and a famous singer aren't meant to be together."

"Tittles?" the way she said those words made me turn to face her as she slapped me across the face causing me to fall flat on the floor, "Your basing our relationship on tittles?" She yelled as tears streamed down her face.

I hurt her. More than I thought I would. Her tears ran down her face as she sharply turned hard on her heal and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.

I felt the place she slapped me burn up as I cooled it down with my palm. I knew I hurt her but this seemed like the easiest way. Things would just end up getting worse.

I could hear my phone buzz on the table as I answered it, "Hello?"  
"Did you do it?" The voice on the other end made me burn up again. It was Utau's manager.  
"Yeah I did. Now let it go. I don't have time for this." I said coldly.  
"You know your doing the right thing." She said feeling a little pitiful for me.  
I sighed heavily, "Yeah it's best for Utau."

"What's best for Utau?" I looked up to see Amu standing in my doorway glaring at me.

"Shit…" I whispered before quickly hanging up the phone.

I smiled at her, "Good to see you Amu." I reached out to give her a hug but she shrugged away. I could tell she wasn't leaving without an answer.

I paced around the room when I finally shouted, "I was thinking of what gift to give Utau for our next date. You know considering I forgot her birthday and –"

"Don't bullshit me Kukai." She said sliding her phone out of her pocket, "Utau already told me what happened."

I bit my lip as I ran my hands through hair, "Wow girls work fast."

She smirked a little, before she frowned again, "Now do you want to tell me what happened?" She h said throwing herself on my couch and smiled, "I have time."

I sighed heavily before walking towards her and sitting next to her, "You know how Utau has been asked to star in a big movie right?"

"Yeah." Her eyes sparkled a little, "With John Smith."  
I hissed, "Yeah. Well her manager told me it's just been decided that the movie will be set in France."  
"Oh my god. LUCKY!" Amu shouted in excitement, then it hit her and her jaw dropped, "Wait…"

"Exactly," I sighed again, "They'll be shooting for over a year."  
"Oh god…" Amu said a little worried, "So you broke up with her so that she wouldn't have to give up her singing career?"

I nodded as I walked towards the kitchen to fill myself a cup of coffee when I was stopped as I felt someone hug me from behind.

"You're a good boyfriend." She smiled, "But I think you should tell Utau the truth."  
"No way." I spun around quickly, "That would just make her feel guilty."

"So your going to be the bad guy if it makes her happy?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

There was a long awkward pause but I was saved by the phone.  
"I'll get it." I shouted running out of the kitchen as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I questioned.  
"Kukai, it's Ikuto." He sounded dark and upset.

I felt a shiver down my spine.  
Amu asked, "Who's on the phone?"  
I covered the mic and whispered, "I think your boyfriends going to kill me."

She giggled a little.  
I turned back to the phone and replied normally,"Yeah. Wassup?"  
"Utau." He whispered quietly before taking in a deep breath to say, "She got into an accident."

There was dead silence as my face went pale. I couldn't get any words to leave my mouth. My mind came to a stand still. Nothing made sense. I was with her not long ago. She was completely fine. Everything happened in the blink of an eye?

"Kukai?" Amu asked a little worried as she reached for my shoulder.

I came back to my sense. Ikuto was still on the line waiting for me to respond, "Sorry Ikuto." I said trying to fit the puzzle pieces together, "Where are you?"

"The main hospital down town. Utau is room 28." I quickly hung up and ran out the door taking my car keys with me.

"What did he say?" Amu asked running after me, "Slow down will you?"  
"Utau got in an accident." The words sent chills down my back.  
Amu's eyes brimmed with tears, "What?" She shouted, "W-when did this happen? I-I was on the phone with her not to long ago."

I pulled her and shoved her into my car, "I know. But right now we got to get to the hospital." I panicked as I quickly started the car and drove on top speed. I could seem Amu fidget with her finger nails nervously.

I tried to stay focused on the road but my mind was on Utau. There was dead silence in the car and the only sound in ear shot was the sharp turns of the cars. I pulled it around the corner and Amu and I jumped out the car and ran into the building.

"Excuse me?" One of the nurses asked as we dashed up the stairs.  
"Sorry." I shouted, "Room 28. Thanks." Still running with Amu tailing me.

We ran down the hallway as we saw Ikuto standing on the other end.  
"Amu?" He asked a little surprised to see her, "How did you-" Then he looked up at me and sighed.  
"You should have told me!" She yelled tears running down her face, "How did you decide not to call her best friend."  
"Sorry." He said holding her hand to stop it from shaking, "I knew how worried you'd be."

She buried her face in his chest as she sniffed taking in deep breathes.  
"Ikuto can we not go in?" I asked pacing back and forth.

"Not yet." His arms still wrapped around Amu. "I was on the phone with her. When it happened. The car crash that is."

I froze trying not to imagine what the scene would look like but there it was in my head.

He continued, "She was so caught up in the break up she didn't realize." For the first time I actually though Ikuto was going to cry, "That she ran a red light."

But it wasn't him that ended up crying, it was me. I could feel my tears run down my face as it turned red. I turned around and through my fist into the wall as I shouted, "Fucking hell!" I fell to the floor as I felt my legs become weak, "This is all my fault." I covered my eyes with my palm trying to imagine what she went through, because of me.

"Doctor…" I heard ikuto whisper. I spun around to face the doctor who walked out of room 28.  
"About Utau Hoshina," he whispered, "She hasn't faced any serious damage."

We all sighed as Amu and Ikuto smiled at each other.

"However," the doctor whispered, "She's in a coma. So we don't know when she will wake up. Sometimes it may reflect on her life, and whether she wants to wake up or not."

And at that moment, Ikuto's and Amu's heads turned to face me as I felt my heart sink, as we all knew the reason she didn't want to wake up.

**I'll update sooner cause im on vacation PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
